Katrina Van Tassel
Katrina Van Tassel is the lead female protagonist of Disney's 1949 short The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, that made the second segment of the film, Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Background Personality Katrina is treated like a princess by everyone in Sleepy Hollow and, while a very cheerful young woman, appears to be rather oblivious to the fawning attitude of everyone around her and seems somewhat carefree and frivolous. According to the original author, Washington Irving, she is "blooming, plump as a partridge, ripe, melting, and rosy-cheeked." Physical appearance Katrina is a very beautiful young woman who bears a striking resemblance to Cinderella. She wears a beautiful dress consisting of dark pink short-gown with matching peplum, an aqua stomacher with a couple of laces crisscrossing it, white trim on her sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and pink skirt, a white petticoat and matching Dutch-style hat, black ballet shoes, a bustle beneath her dress, and carries a lime parasol. She has blue eyes, fair skin, pink lips, rosy cheeks, thin black eyebrows and matching eyelashes, and strawberry-blonde hair. On Halloween night at a party at her house with Ichabod Crane, her hair is pigtailed with blue ribbons. She dons a dress consisting of dark pink bodice with matching peplum, pink short sleeves, white brims on her sleeves, a wide v-neckline and pink skirt, a petticoat in the same color, a black band tied around her neck, a bustle beneath her dress, and shoes of the same color On her wedding day on a day after Halloween, she sports a beautiful wedding dress consisting of periwinkle short-sleeved bodice with matching brims on her sleeves and blue skirt, a white Juliet cap with a clear white veil attached to it, a bustle beneath her dress, and a bouquet of lilies. Appearances The Legend of Sleepy Hollow In the film, Katrina Van Tassel is a beautiful young woman who is the daughter of old Baltus Van Tassel, the richest farmer in the county. Katrina attracts many of the young men in Sleepy Hollow who offer to do anything for her like setting up her picnic for her or carry her groceries home for her. Soon Ichabod, a charming yet greedy schoolteacher, bumps into her. Ichabod fell for her after hearing of her father’s vast riches (and it did help that Katrina was very beautiful) and offers to carry her groceries home for her, but Ichabod's rival Brom Bones, who has also fallen for Katrina, sees this and pushes Ichabod into the mud. He puts Katrina on his horse and carries her groceries home for her, but soon Ichabod catches up to them and takes Katrina home again. When they arrive at Katrina's house Ichabod kisses Katrina's hand and leaves, but Brom is outside waiting and Ichabod runs back in and gives Katrina some flowers; she places one in Ichabod's shirt pocket. Ichabod leaves again but is grabbed by Brom suddenly, though Katrina manages to distract Brom in order for Ichabod to escape happily home. Soon Katrina's father is having a Halloween Party and she invites Ichabod, who dances with her at the party. During the dance, Brom manages to steal Katrina from Ichabod for a short period of time but Ichabod manages to get Katrina back and together they steal the whole dance together, causing everyone except for Brom Bones to clap for them. Shortly after the dance Brom Bones tells a story about him meeting the Headless Horseman, who rides in Sleepy Hollow every Halloween night looking for a new head. The story frightens Ichabod and Katrina laughs at his scared reactions. After the party as Ichabod rides home he has a mysterious encounter with the Headless Horseman and disappears from Sleepy Hollow. Katrina winds up marrying Brom Bones. It is hinted she only flirted with Ichabod so Brom could propose faster. House of Mouse Katrina makes a cameo appearance as one of the guests in the TV series House of Mouse. Gallery Trivia *It is believed by fans that she knew Brom Bones loved her and that he wasn't proposing soon enough so she made Brom jealous by pretending to have some affection for Ichabod. *Katrina has a whole song dedicated to her sung by Bing Crosby during the film called "Katrina". *Katrina bears some resemblance to Cinderella. Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon